Fate By Reach
by xXLOVEYAXx
Summary: Summary: "One in the Same" describes Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. If you're not familiar with the quote, it will make more since as you continue the Journey between the two in my story. Things will seem as if they couldn't get any worse between the characters of the story, but it only goes downhill before it makes its way up. This is a story about love, heartbreak, pain, healing,etc
1. Prologue

**Summary: "One in the Same" describes Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. If you're not familiar with the quote, it will make more since as you continue the Journey between the two in my story. Things will seem as if they couldn't get any worse between the characters of the story, but it only goes downhill before it makes its way up. This is a story about love, heartbreak, pain, healing, and etc. This is a story you won't regret putting time into reading.**

Prologue

Loren Tate walked through the streets of the valley , smiling as the wind whispered a melody into her ears ,strolling its gentle fingers through her hair, causing it to rise from her neck and float into the air as if she were laying on the calming waves of the dark blue waters of the ocean. Her eyes squinting as the wind blew its drift onto her face. Loren hummed as the kids across the street were playfully singing her favorite childhood song.

" Down by the bay  
Where the watermelons grow  
Back to my home  
I dare not go  
For if I do  
My mother will say  
"Did you ever see a fly  
Wearing a tie?"  
Down by the bay.

Down by the bay  
Where the watermelons grow  
back to my home  
I dare not go  
For if I do  
My mother will say  
"Did you ever see a bear  
Combing his hair?"  
Down by the bay.

Down by the bay  
Where the watermelons grow  
Back to my home  
I dare not go  
For if I do  
My mother will say  
"Did you ever see a moose  
Kissing a goose?"  
Down by the bay."

Oh how she missed the days when her life was as simple as a known tune most kids her age were singing back then. Her ears twitched as they studied the noises of the comforting wind. Her legs stretched higher and higher as she made her way to the peak of Griffith Park. Her eyes enjoyed studying the view into the city. Loren realized that there was more to California than her part of the valley. Looking into the city made her feel as important as the tall buildings her eyes gazed upon. As she heard the footsteps of another, she quickly made her way back down to her section of the valley. Her eyes focused on the pavement of the ground, noticing that the pavement had a certain sparkle to it. Noise filled the air as she made her way closer to her small, yet comforting, house. She heard the horns of cars as they made their way pass her. As she made her way into her bed room, she pulled out her iPod, which always had a way of putting her in the best mood possible. Her favorite song by her main inspiration, Adele, filled the buds of her small earphones. She sang the lyrics out loud, not realizing that her volume was a little louder than expected.

"Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand"

-Skyfall Adele

Before she knew it, the song was over and had already changed to another. Her head rested on her pillow as she waited for the next song to fill her ear buds.

"Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wana go  
We're gona feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gona have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh"

The pleasant, strong noise of Loren's voice filled the room as she sang along to Eddie Duran's number one hit, Something In The Air . She was never a huge fan of Eddie Duran, but his music always had a way of urging her to sing along.

Eddie Duran played with the strings of his guitar as the words to a new hit came crashing into his head. He spoke the words aloud, trying to fit them in with the chords of the guitar. Not finding the right chords to match the words of the song had a way of frustrating Eddie. A sigh of frustration was released as he made his way to his balcony to gaze upon the lights of the beautiful city. He rubbed his fingers through his hair, letting the wind make its way through his scalp. A visit to his balcony always gave him the inspiration he needed. His lips curved into a grin as the words came floating in his head. The notebook he'd left yesterday on the balcony came of great use. There was no pause in between each word he'd written, because the words were already thought through in his mind.

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

The knocks caused Eddie to jump a little. He was so focused on the song that he was caught off guard by the loud knocking. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips as he made his way toward the door. A grin was formed as he opened the door only to find Papa Max standing behind it. Papa Max was Eddie's rock star dad. Ever since his mom passed away, his dad felt that he needed to keep performing so he could always have a piece of Katy Duran whenever he stole the stage. Papa Max and Eddie would sometimes even work on songs together since neither of them had a certain muse to write about. Eddie ended it with his ex Fiancé Chloe a year ago and hasn't heard from her ever since she moved to Chicago. Last he heard anything about Chloe was in a magazine. Apparently she is engaged to get married to Dylan Boyd.

"Any luck on the new song?" Papa Max showed concern in between the words as he spoke. Eddie put his career aside for the past couple of months. He thought he needed to enjoy life a little before he went back to his non-stop working.

"Actually, I'm having more luck on this song than any other. Usually it takes me days just to come up with the right lyrics, but this time they are floating into my head without me over thinking them."Eddie spoke as he was writing down the lyrics.

"Mmm, that's good. You seem to be having better luck than I am," Papa Max spoke looking down at the tiles of the floor "But I just came by to tell you that I have a meeting with.. Nora Tate I think? I'm not sure what her name is but I have a meeting with her to discuss her being my new manager. Don't get me wrong, Johnny is a great manager, but I just feel that he has been slacking lately. I mean, He forgot to get me a spot at the Avalon! That's a pretty big deal."

"I agree. But does he know that you're on the lookout for a new manager?"

"That may not have come up in our last conversation."Max said as he was looking down to his feet in guilt.

Eddie's focus went from the notebook to Max's eyes.

"Dad… You need to tell him. At least give him a heads up so he can know to look for a new job. That's what I would call the least you could do." With that said, Eddie focused his eyes back on the notebook.

"I suppose you're right," Max said "But I need to ask you for a favor. I will need you to stop by Nora Tate's house, if that's her name, and pick up some papers she has for me. I'll text you the address."

Before Eddie could even accept or reject, Max made his way out of the door. Eddie shook his head from annoyance.

"I hate when he does that!" He said as he picked up his keys and started to his car.

_Hi loves. It's Jessica! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Before you guys ask me any questions on this, Eddie and Loren will meet very soon. Max and Nora will meet soon as well. Mel, Adam, Ian, Adriana, Phil, Jake, Kelly and the other characters will find their way in the story soon enough! Till next time loves._

_~Jessica _


	2. The First Time We Met

**Summary: "One in the Same" describes Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. If you're not familiar with the quote, it will make more since as you continue the Journey between the two in my story. Things will seem as if they couldn't get any worse between the characters of the story, but it only goes downhill before it makes its way up. This is a story about love, heartbreak, pain, healing, and etc. This is a story you won't regret putting time into reading.**

Chapter 2

Eddie drove through the streets of the Valley with his windows down at its lowest, causing his hair to flow back with the wind. His focus was juggled between the road and the address his dad had given him. Eddie parked his car on the side of the road, verifying that the house he'd stopped at was the correct one. His legs stretched higher and higher as he made his way up the steps of the house and closer to the door. A gentle "Ahem" escaped his throat as he was clearing it. He hesitantly knocked on the door, not sure if anyone was in the house or not.

Loren had the volume to her IPod at its highest. She was escorting herself to her comforting home after a nice jog around the neighborhood. Usually, no one came knocking at the Tate's very often, but a dark-haired, admittedly cute guy was stopped in front of her door. Speed was gained by her legs as she nearly made it to the front yard. The ear buds made their way to Loren's side as her legs began coming to a stop.

"Um..Can I help you? This is …my house." Loren was trying to catch a quick glimpse at the face. She didn't have the slightest clue on who it could've been, especially since it was nearly 8 p.m. Eddie's head made a quick turn as he heard a voice coming from behind him. Eddie Duran was the last person Loren imagined to be knocking at the door at this time of night, which only deepened her confusion.

"Oh! Well this explains why no one answered the door." A slight laugh exited both of their mouths. "And... I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here." Eddie's hand reached for his pockets as his body made a complete turn.

"Yeah...Why...exactly are you here?" Loren's eye brows rose slightly above her lashes, making her confusion way more obvious than she wanted it to be. Loren was waiting for a reply, but hadn't received one yet.

"Oh… Right...I almost forgot why I'm here. I got a little distracted. I didn't expect Nora Tate to be so gorgeous." Eddie's flirtatious grin began deepening as Loren began to blush.

"Thanks... but I'm Loren Tate. Nora Tate is actually my mom." Loren's head tilted as she was waiting for a reaction from Eddie.

"Oh…Makes much sense. You look a little bit too young to be managing a 40 year old pop star." Both Eddie and Loren focused on their feet as laughs filled the air from both their mouths.

"Yeah… I'm hoping you're talking about your dad. I mean...I know you're a pop star and all but… you look a little too young to be 40."

"I would hope so…But I'm here for my dad. He needed me to pick some important documents up from Nora…And since you're her daughter… I'm guessing you could help me out with that?" Loren's body curved as she made her way past Eddie and to the door.

"Well, I could check and see if she left anything out...but I'm not quite sure." Loren's eyes glanced back at Eddie as she stepped into her home." Want to come in? Or do you want to become a human Popsicle out there as I look for the papers?" Eddie couldn't help but notice that Loren didn't show the slightest bit of nervousness when she spoke to him. Most girls, and even guys, were so nervous that their words couldn't make it past the tip of their tongues before they fainted.

"As cool as it sounds to be a Popsicle, I think I'd rather be unfrozen…so I choose the first option." Loren's lips folded into a generous smile.

"Yeah…I thought so. But it'd be pointless considering I already found the papers you were needing." Loren handed Eddie the papers, noticing that his shoulders dropped a little once she mentioned she'd found them.

"Well then… a little faster than I expected, but thanks! And I'm guessing I'm going to see you around once in a while since your mom is going to be my dad's manager."

"Yeah..I guess so..See ya Around Eddie Duran. Nice meeting ya." Loren placed her hand on the edge of Eddie's shoulder, showing every bit of her sincerity.

"Yeah…Nice meeting ya Loren." Eddie headed for his car as Loren shut the door closed.

Melissa, Loren's best friend, was this bubbly girl that was all about taking risk. She was currently dating a college guy, Derek, whose risk taking rates were about ten times hers. Mel hadn't spoken to anyone about what her and Derek's plans were. Derek proposed the idea of them moving together, and she agreed without any hesitation. She agreed without thinking about the plans Loren and herself had made for their future. For one, she and Loren were supposed to be moving in together in one month. Everything had already been planned out, which only made this harder for her to tell Loren the news. Loren and Mel's friendship was already bumpy because Loren thought that Mel was forgetting about her because of Derek, this was only going to make it worse. Mel and Loren had been best friend for 14 years, whereas she'd only known Derek for nine months. Even though she and Derek were deeply in love, she wasn't sure if it was worth losing her best friend. Loren had more problems with Derek than Adam did, which was Mel's other best friend. Either way it goes, it's not going to change the fact that she will be hurting someone she really cares about.

Tyler Rorke's life was going pretty swell as of right now. His career as an actor was going unexpectedly swell. He hasn't been in any recent relationships, and he wasn't planning on being in one anytime soon. He'd finally moved out of L.A. and on to bigger and better things in New York, which is where his current movie that is in progress is being filmed. Tyler didn't expect his career to be so successful that he'd be signing autographs and taking pictures, but he was definitely not complaining about it. He actually enjoyed this life style, whereas some might say fame is too overwhelming.

As Eddie drove through the streets of Cali, making his way back to the comfort of his own home at his penthouse, the lyrics to a new song were still coming to him non-stop. He tried to make a mental snap shot of it all, but he knew that his head would be clear of all the lyrics once he finally made his way home. Not more than ten minutes had gone by before he made it his destination. His legs gained speed as more and more great lyrics came crashing at him. As his body completely made its way inside the pent house, he noticed his dad was sitting at the piano with his head lying on the top of it.

"Dad! Get up! You fell asleep... I thought you left?" Eddie said.

"Well... I did, but I, for some reason, find more inspiration about songs at your place. Oh! By the way! Did you get the papers?" Max questioned.

"I did! They are right here actually." Eddie handed the papers to Max, studying his facial expressions to see if those were the correct papers or not.

"Thanks son... You've been really helpful!"

"You're welcome dad… but it wasn't such a bother considering that Nora Tate's daughter was gorgeous." Eddie smiled as he plopped down on the couch.

"Mmm...Well that only means one thing. Nora Tate must be gorgeous as well." They both laughed at Max's devious tone of voice as his words came out.

_**Hi loves! Jessica here! Sooo..I'm not too happy about this chapter… but I decided I'd just post it because you guys have been waiting so long already. But tell me what you guys think! Thanks for all the nice reviews and feedback! I really do enjoy hearing your opinions**___

_**~Jessica **___


	3. Remember Me?

_**Author's Note: Hi Loves, its Jessica here! This Chapter will have slight more action. My previous Chapters have been more about the main characters meeting, but I decided that it's time that the main action is introduced! Tell me what you guys think!**_

A swooning sensation engulfed Loren's body as the door shut behind her, filling the room with its echo. She wasn't quite sure if it was because rock star, Eddie Duran, made an appearance at what Loren likes to call "the least cool house in the valley," or if it was because her nineteenth birthday was a matter of hours away. Nora Tate, Loren's mom, had a history a planning the best parties for Loren, which was why everyone made an attempt to grow a semi-friendship with her. Loren's legs sprinted through the hallways of her house, inching closer to her bedroom to find the perfect outfit. Her hand was a matter of millimeters away as the knocking in the front room deepened. Her shoulders dropped, seeming as if it took hours for them to reach their lowest point. Her annoyance level only grew as the knocking grew louder and louder. A grin spread across her face as the voice echoing outside of the door became familiar. Before her hand even turned to twist the knob, the door was already opening, causing the tip of the edge of the door to scrape her eye.

"Ow!Me!Before you walk through a door, you need to make sure there isn't a PERSON standing behind it!" Loren's annoyance level was clear as her voice grew louder and louder.

"Okay..Lo,I know I just hit you with the door but it's time we focus on the more important things in life..Like how we only have four hours to find you the perfect outfit for your birthday!" Mel squealed between every word as she spoke them.

Mel took hold of Loren's hand, pulling her through her house door and to her car.

"Mel...Mel what...Exactly... are you doing?" Loren's hesitation was as clear as it could get. Mel opened the door, pushing Loren into the passenger's seat.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Do you not know who I am? We are going to find you a dress that blows Shakira's reception dress out of the league!"Mel turned her head from Loren and focused it on the road, letting her sunglasses slide to her eyes even though the sun was way out of view. The car took off out of Loren's drive way and onto the smooth road pavements. Loren slouched down into her seat, remembering her small encounter with Eddie earlier. She truly wanted to tell Mel, but Mel had a way of blowing things way out of proportion. Just then, she received a text from her mom, letting her know that everything is set up at MK, which was where her party was being held. Anyone who was considered "important people" would be attending the party. The term "important people" had a definition that did not match the term, not even a little in Loren's eyes. To her, "important people" meant people that were fun, and yet had a level classiness. Don't get me wrong, Loren wasn't a stuck-up type of person, but she didn't want it to get too messy either. As Loren's eyes were struggling to keep open, Mel stretched her arm to the passenger's side to nudge her awake. Mel sharply turned into the parking lot of the Galleria that was nearest to Loren's home. Seeing that Loren was barely awake, Mel forced her out of the car and through the crowd of people gathered around the entrance. Loren suddenly became awake as her body collided with the glass door of the galleria. Mel suddenly turned to Loren with her mouth open in shock and her hands slowly above her shoulders with her fingers curled up. Waiting on Loren to give her a death stare followed by a loud remark, she only heard Loren let out a simple "I'm Okay." Relieved, Mel grabbed Loren's hand and continued forcing her through the crowd. They finally made their way to BCBG's store to find the perfect dress. Loren came across a glistening blue dress with sparkles surrounding the edges, making it glow as she held it up against the light. The glow caught Mel's attention, causing an ear-to-ear grin to plant across her face. Judging by the spark in Loren's eyes as she held the dress up, Mel knew this was going to be the dress Loren was going to be walking out of the door with. Snatching the dress from Loren's grip, Mel quickly laid it across the counter, letting the cashier scan the barcode. Loren handed the worker the money, heading to another store to find the perfect accessories and shoes to go with her perfect dress. Mel motioned Loren to the Dolce and Gabbana store where they bought both the shoes and accessories. Looking at the time, Loren insisted they do nothing but head home. It was nearing mid-night and she hadn't gotten any sleep for the day she had planned for tomorrow. They both agreed that Mel needed to stay the night to help Loren do some other minor planning. As they arrived home, Loren was awaken by the bump the car hit going into the drive way. The girls made their way to the door, stopping as Loren searched around in her purse for the keys. When she finally found them, they made their way in, plopping down on the couch from exhaustion. Loren took her shower and Mel took hers after Loren. They both pulled the sheets over their bodies as they were about to get some sleep, Loren sleeping on her ride side and Mel sleeping on her left.

Hours had gone by before it was time for Loren to wake up and get ready for the big day. Mel was already up an hour before she needed to be. She was so excited for this party that she'd hardly gotten any sleep. A lot of people were expected to be coming, maybe even more people than she even invited. Mel bounced up and down on the bed with her knees and arms, causing Loren to slide onto the floor. Loren slowly looked up at Mel, giving her the death stare.

"Mel…It's 9 a.m.!" Loren laid her hand across her forehead, sighing as she began to get up."I'm well aware of what time it is Lo…There's six hours left until your party and you're still sleeping! Gosh! What is wrong with you, you're acting like my grandma!"Mel flipped her hair, heading to Loren's closet to find her a "pre-party" outfit. Loren rolled her eyes and headed toward her bathroom to do her normal morning routine. When she was done, she put the outfit Mel had picked out for her on and flattened her hair. Mel was already dressed, waiting on Loren to add the finishing touches to her hair. Once they were both done with everything, they headed to_ Aroma_ to get a quick milkshake before they started their day. They exchanged greetings with their friends that they crossed while at Aroma. Their friends mostly talked about how fun Loren's party was going to be. Not too long after they left Aroma, Loren began receiving a lot of tweets from her followers saying how she was going to have the party of the year, but that's not the part that mattered most to Loren. A small gathering of a few friends would've been enough to please Loren. After a short ten minute drive, the girls arrived at the hottest Nail Salon in L.A. Loren's nails matched her sparkling blue dress. They were rounded at the tip, and the color slightly blended with a lighter shade of blue in the center. Mel, of course, had to get something that completely stood out. Her nails were a blend of neon pink, blue, and green. The pink and blue swirled around the green, causing it to look like the design on her nails were slightly moving. They tipped the salon for the good service and they left. Not keeping up with time, they left to go to their hair salon to get a few professional curls to complete their look. Loren realized that she'd only had forty-five minutes to get home, get dressed, and arrive to MK. Speeding through the valley streets, they'd finally made it to Loren's house. Loren ran in, quickly applying her make-up. Mel, on the other hand, was putting on her dress that she'd bought and applying her accessories. Mel grabbed Loren's dress from the bed and pushed it up against Loren's stomach. Loren rolled her eyes and quickly put on the dress. She then applied her accessories and her shoes. Her lip-stick was only a few inches away, so she grabbed it and applied it on her lips to make her look complete. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. Loren wasn't the conceited type of person, but she actually felt beautiful in her dress and accessories. Mel smiled widely, she thought Loren couldn't have looked any beautiful herself. Loren grabbed her small purse and exited through their front door. Nora, on the other hand, was already at MK. She was adding the finishing touches to the setup of the party, and having a small conversation with her soon-to-be client, Max Duran. Everyone who was going to be attending the party had finally arrived. MK was the fullest it had ever been in a while. As Loren and Mel arrived at MK, they both had grins planted across their faces in amazement. Nora really had done a good job. They were the last ones to walk through the entrance, so all eyes were on them, but mainly on Loren. Loren blushed as she heard some of the guys from her college making remarks about how she's never looked more beautiful. Nora couldn't help but notice all of the "Oohs"and "Ahhs" coming from the front, so she made her way up there through the crowd. Loren was first thing that caught her attention, and she wasn't sure if it was because of how sparkly her dress was or because her daughter looked as beautiful as ever. A smile grew across her face as she walked up to Loren and hugged her tight. Nora escorted Loren and Mel to the stage to introduce a night of fun to everyone that came, and to the people that were coming soon. The band began playing on stage as Mel and Loren both walked off. Loren was not use to getting all of this attention, especially from guys she'd never even thought would look at her. An old friend came up to Loren to make small talk. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. Loren made her way into the middle of the crowd to dance with Mel and a few of her other close friends.

Eddie was highly frustrated about his new songs. Earlier that day, lyrics seemed to be flowing in non-stop, but now, they were nowhere to be found. He needed an inspiration, but ever since he and Chloe ended things, he hadn't found any. The only inspiration that seemed to come to him was about the break-up, but he didn't want to be the type of singer that turns relationships into songs. He felt that making songs about your pain was doing nothing but putting your personal life out into the world. Highly annoyed, Eddie grabbed his car keys to head over to MK to talk to Max, and get a nice drink, he really needed one.

It was a short five minute drive before he'd finally made it. All of the cars parked outside of the building confused him. He raised his eyebrows higher than they usually are and quickly headed inside. As he walked in, his eyes soared the room, looking for Max. A group of people were laughing in the middle of the club, so he made his way over to them. A girl with the most gorgeous brown eyes was the first person that came into view. She had on a glowing blue dress, and the natural glow of her legs only made his amusement even higher. As she made her way out of the crowd to get a drink, he walked up to her and slightly nudged her shoulder, making her jump only a little. Eddie remembered the face as he got a close-up look. As Loren turned her body around, a smile planted across her face as she recognized the same guy who knocked on her door the previous day, Eddie Duran. Eddie's most charming grin was planted across his face. He crossed his arms and separated his legs a little further than they were before. A simple "Ahem" escaped his lips.

"Hi," Eddie said looking Loren up and down, amazed at how gorgeous she looked" Remember me?"

_**Hi Loves! Jessica here**____**! So that was my third chapter! Thanks for all of the love and feedback! So glad that you guys like it so far! I will update as often as I can**____**! Till next time lovelies **_____

_** ~Jessica**_


	4. Our First Date?

_**A/N:**_**Hello wonderful people of . Ha!Okay so I know it's been a while since I've update but life gets pretty complicated at times. I'm for sure going to update more frequently than I have been, though. I want to update AT LEAST twice a week from now on. Don't want to keep you lovely people waiting.**

_**S/O:**_ _**To Marirosa1979. You are so sweet and I love,love, LOVE you! You're always so nice and understanding and I just want to give you a big thanks! Haha **_

**Hope You all are having a great day, or what's left of it. Okay continue on… Hope ya like it. Oh.! Almost forgot! I'm going to write the rest of this story in Loren's point of view just because..and I might throw Eddie's point of view in there every once in a while.. Okay NOW you may read on…**

Loren

. What was the difference? The crowd of people slowly faded, leaving only him and I. Where is mom?And Mel? Where's Max, this _Is_ his bar. I scratched the center of my hair, I tend to do that when I'm tired. I don't want this to end, though. I don't want the non-stop flow of conversation to come to a halt, but I know it has to at some point. We talked for hours, days if I may say so. Those hours were short and flew by before I could even blink, and I want them back. I enjoyed every second of the time. I got to know him, he got to know me. It's actually quite some story if you really think about it. I'm an ordinary girl from the valley, where as he is living what as I like to call "the good life." He has fame, he has fans. He has people that would go the highest just for him to notice them. He has people that will drop tears just because he broke a finger nail. Two separate life styles, but two similar people. In our personalities we are very much alike. I'm more of a sporty type of girl and he's played every sport that comes to mind when you think of your typical high-school "Jock," but that's not him. He's Not a jock. He's a down-to-earth geeky type of guy, actually. Who would have thought that _the _Eddie Duran is into books? Lemony Snickett, the wonderful author of A Series of Unfortunate Events, is our favorite child-hood author. The stories have a history of leaving me on the edge of my seat, and I mean literally.

This convivial moment. I want so badly to go home and doze off in my snug, comforting bed. The tight hug the covers give me as I bring them on top of my fuzzy Angry Birds jammies. I shiver at the pleasant thought.

"Loren?" I hear Eddie ask, his voice barely above a whisper. I open my eyes, they met his immediately.

"Yeah?" I reply in a whisper as he did. His hand brushed against the skin underneath my eyes. Yeah, I know Eddie. I know I need some sleep but I don't want any.

"It's kind of late. We should get some sleep." I nod to him, showing him that I agree. We stood there. Stood there not knowing whether to bring one another into a hug or to only reciprocate a friendly hand shake. I decided to break the cold wall and bring him in for a tight squeeze, which didn't last very long to my disappointment.

"Oh Loren Wait!" I hear him shout my name from behind, so I stop my feet from moving any further and turn his direction.

" Maybe I should, get your number? Just in case you want to grab a quick lunch some time?" I bit my tongue to hold in any giggles that were protesting to be let out. The oldest line in the book, and yet it was cute when he used it. He made it seem so much cheesier than it really is, and it is _very_ cheesy. I smiled and dialed my number into his phone. I gave him an " Okay" nod and went the opposite direction.

"Boy do I have quite some story to tell Mel." I whispered to myself as I drove off from the scene.

_It's him and I, not centimeters apart on the piano bench. I'd just sang to him for the first time. David Guetta is one of my favorite artist, so it was only normal that I played __Titanium__ as the song to sing._

" _That was great." His volume faded the room silent. Not a whisper. Not a sound. I'm sure his mind was going just as fast as mine was, but none of the words were spoken aloud. The room was quiet. Our gaze never broke one another's, it was only us. His lips grew closer to mine, not taking long for them to meet. They were soft, and warm. They brought me this comforting feeling. This feeling of security. His tongue entered my mouth by force, soon causing my tongue to dance against his. He brought his hands toward my mid thigh, caressing it as the kiss deepened. This is how I want to always feel. I want to always feel his touch. His soft, comforting touch._

"Beep!Beep!Beep!" The alarm sounded next to my bed, resulting in me jumping half way in the air. Dammit, it was just a dream. That feeling. That feeling was all in my imagination. It was all a fib. _School._ I growled as I pulled the covers from my body. It's _cold_. It's very cold. I hurry into my snuggy and into the kitchen for breakfast. Where are my freshly baked biscuits? Or my ice cold orange juice? Better yet, where's my mom? I growled once again.

_ .Knock._

I run for the door, but it swung open before I made it.

"What Is This!?What Is THIS?!" Mel shoved the magazine in my face, I couldn't see a thing. I finally regained my sight back.

_**CelebRoutine Magazine: **_

_**Rock star Eddie Duran spotted at his dad's hit Club in L.A. with an Unknown Beauty. Has Eddie Duran finally moved on from his cheating ex girlfriend Chloe Carter? Reporters found him leaving the club with the beauty late last night. Maybe there's a brewing romance in the making for the two? Stay tuned with CelebRoutine Mag. For the latest on the two!**_

An apologetic smile grew across my face. Here it comes. The wrath of Mel as some may say. Yes, that is what I call it. This girl can get a bit carried away at times.

"How Come you didn't tell me you Knew _THE_ Eddie Duran?!" And there it is.

" Well I-I-I wanted to but," She cut me off. Expect to always be cut off when you are friends with Mel.

"Enough of that. _How _do you know Eddie Duran?" I lead Mel and myself to the couch and we both crashed down onto it in unison.

"Well, Long story short he came by to get some type of papers two days ago for his dad. Apparently My mom is Max Duran's new manager." Mel rose up from her spot on the couch, I don't know what this girl is doing. It seems as if she's pacing back and forth, but whatever she is doing with her arms still remains a mystery.

" So you mean to tell me that you met _the_Eddie Duran two days ago and you're just now telling me this." Oh Dear God. I can't help but expect the worst right now. When Mel is quiet, there's something wrong.

"I'm so sorry it's just that—" Mel's loud ring tone cut between my words. It was probably Lisa. Lisa has been on her non-stop ever since the accident Adriana caused her earlier that week.

"And there goes the witch's queue, apparently her Vitamin B is completely on full today." I gave Mel a soft punch.

"That's not nice! Lisa is only doing what's best for you, you know?" In return Mel rolled her eyes and nudged me to the side.

"Whose side are you on here?" She didn't let me reply. She grabbed her purse, and left. Typical Mel. Always looking for the dramatic way out of things.

It's been a couple of days since I've been on twitter, so my next move was heading toward my laptop. I had a ton of tweets about my appearance with Eddie at MK, but it wasn't like that. We were just two people getting to know each other better, but completely unexpected. I never would have expected him to show up at my party, but I should have. It _was_ his dad's club.,87yhuuuuuuu

**Eddie Duran TheREAL_EddieDuran:** The_LorenTate Had a nice time last night. Who would've thought that we would've had so much in common? #WhoWould'veThoughtThat

**Loren Tate The_LorenTate: ** TheREAL_EddieDuran Right? I had fun..definitely one of the best birthdays I've had..We should hang out more haha #ANewFriendshipMade

**EddieDuran TheREAL_EddieDuran:** The_LorenTate Definitely #I'mAllForIt

My laptop shut close as I got up to put my clothes on for school. Ugh, School! I honestly don't feel like going. I let out a frustrated sigh and started for the door.

School that day was long and pointless, that's just if you ask me. Nothing was taught. The action going on in that school had nothing to do with academics, trust me. In every corner of the school, I'd see a jock picking on the smaller students, or maybe I'd see one of the cheerleaders putting on way to much makeup at their lockers. My point _Is, _there was no reason to go to school today.

I look at my phone as I feel it vibrating in my back pocket. It's from Eddie.

"_Hey Loren. Not busy today. Hoping that a special someone will say yes to dinner later on? What do ya say?_

"_Hmmm…Only If that special someone is me. I don't want to be third wheeling or anything."_

"_Third wheeling Eh? Never. I'm asking you do you want to grab dinner later on? Maybe I can kick your butt in foosball like I promised._

_ "Oh It's ON Duran. What time should I be ready? I at least gotta look good while showing a special someone how to really play a game of foosball."_

"_Looks like someone is getting ahead of herself. What makes you think you're going to win this thing? We'll see about that. What about 8p.m.? "_

_ "Sounds great. See ya then Duran"_

"_It's Eddie."_

_ "Yeah, I know. Duran just sounds much cooler."_

"_Okay then. Be Ready Loren Tate"_

The smile planted across my face isn't going anywhere. It going to be there. I have 4 hours to get ready. Who do I always call to when In need of fashion advice? Mel. That girl should make her own clothing line or something. She always has the perfect outfit for every occasion. In this case, I'm in need of a dressy but also casual looking outfit.

"_Hey Mel. This is Loren. Guess who has a dinner date with Eddie at 8. Yeah, that's right! I do. So what does that mean? It means I need my best friend to come over here and handle my outfit of course!"_

Knowing Mel, she was already in the car before the text completely sent. It didn't take her long at all to text back. She is _always _looking for the chance to bring out her fashionista skills, so this is _perfect_ for her.

_"Say no more. I'm on my way."_

I nod, the smile still glued to my face. My body crashes back on my bed and I let out all of these teenage girl squeals. What can I say? We teen girls can get a bit out of control. I have a date with Eddie Duran. No. It's not a date. It's just two people going to dinner with a nice game a foosball thrown in there. Who am I kidding? This is a date. No way around that.

I need to tell my mom. I need to tell her about how much fun these past two days have been. Speaking of mom, where is she? I haven't seen her ever since last night. I was about to text her when my front door swung open.

" Okay! Don't panic! Mel is here and she is about to find you the perfect outfit." Typical Mel. Of course she would talk about herself in third person. Do you not know this girl?

"And…why, exactly, are you talking about yourself in third person?" Her fingers crashed into the center of my lips. I guess this is her way of telling me to be quiet.

" I don't think you should be asking questions at a time like this. We have to find you the perfect outfit, and we don't have much time to do so." She ran past me and into my closet. Every once in a while she'd scream in frustration when she didn't find what she wanted, but this is Mel. And then she had it. She'd finally found the outfit we've been looking for. The outfit that would literally drop mouths if I entered the room in it. The outfit that I'm definitely wearing to the dinner date.

It was now 15 minutes until Eddie was supposed to pick me up, and I couldn't wait. The time was driving me crazy. I mean, who wouldn't be excited to be going on a date with _the_ Eddie Duran. But that's the thing. I'm not going on a date with _the_ Eddie Duran. I'm going on a date with Eddie Duran. The guy that is normal, just pursuing his dreams in music. Nothing to fancy about that, right? Excluding the fact that he has lots of money and his car is probably worth more than my entire life, he is a normal guy. He snorts, he laughs, and he loves sports. He is a normal guy. I don't quite understand, though. I don't understand why people worship the ground he walks on. He is a normal guy. That's what fans fail to realize. They are still normal people. They give these celebs a sense of power. They make them feel like they're above everyone us, when in all reality that's not the case. But it's different with him, ya know? He isn't the type to look down on others, if anything he is the one that pushes you into doing what you want to do. Well, this is just what _I_ know about him.

"_Knock. Knock. Knock"_

That's him. I quickly made my way to the door, and slowly opened it to make the moment seem more dramatic. I totally just pulled a Mel just then.

"Wow, Loren you look—" I cut him off, I don't want _too_ much attention drawn to myself.

" I look ready to kick someone's butt in foosball? Yeah, I know. That's cause I am." Once again, I go for the dramatic exit.

Eddie, being the perfect gentleman he is, opened the door for me, grabbing my hand so I wouldn't slip on the way in. How could anyone ever cheat on him? He is perfection. Eddie and Loren? Yeah, never going to happen. I shake the feeling and turn my body to face the dashboard.

"So where are we going?" I should have already asked this, but it wasn't really important at the time.

" Just to one of my favorite restaurants in Los Angeles, and then afterwards we're going to hit the foosball court." I nod in approval.

" You look nice, by the way." Yeah, I can feel myself blushing right now. I looked him up and down and nodded in approval once again.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Half bad? He looks perfect right now. His hair is flowing back with the wind. Every once in a while he'd rub his hand through it, and I'd let out a shiver. Not once did he notice, so I am good.

We arrive after a long 30 minute drive. I know this place. This used to be my dad and I's favorite restaurant when I was younger. I haven't been here ever since, though.

"I used to love this place." I saw him scratch the back of his neck. Was that a scuff I heard?

"Ugh, used to?"

"No, I just mean that my dad and I used to always come here when I was younger. I haven't been here ever since. Honestly, I'm glad you brought me here." I heard him sigh, apparently he's relieved that I said that.

"So what got you into music?"

"Well with my mom and dad being MK I guess you could say they've inspired me a lot. I'd hear them singing around the house and all I'd want to do is join them. I couldn't have asked for a better dream to be pursuing, though. I'm not in it for the fame or money, but because I love doing this, ya know? I like inspiring people like my mom and dad inspired me. It's a pretty good feeling, ya know?" He's truly one special person. You don't find many people that are just in it for the love of it nowadays.

"No, I don't know, actually. But I can only imagine how good it must feel to inspire all those people." I gently placed my hand on top of his, but when I felt his eyes trail down to them, I removed it.

Oh gosh, karaoke. I forgot this place was a karaoke restaurant. This is just perfect. It's not that I'm a bad singer, it's just that I'm not the most comfortable in singing in front of other people. The only people that have actually heard me sing are my mom and Mel, and those are the only people that I want to hear me sing. The people that mean the most to me.

"Go up there and sing, I'm sure you'll be great." I sighed in defeat. He won this one, and he knows it. I can tell by the devious grin that's planted across his face. Yeah, you've won Duran.

"Okay, fine. But don't judge me when I'm not exactly rock star quality." He gently pushes me up to the stage.

"Never." He manages to say in between laughs.

I chose my song. Remember when I said David Guetta is my favorite artist? I chose Titanium, of course. The song is so inspirational and it has so much meaning to it. Carefully listen to the lyrics, it means so much more than a song. It is my life in a song.

"You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say.

I'm talking loud, not saying much.

I'm criticized,

But all your bullets ricochet.

You shoot me down,

But I get up.

I'm bullet proof,

Nothing to lose.

Fire away Fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim,

Fire away, Fire away.

You shoot me down,

But I won't fall.

I am Titanium.

You shoot me down,

But I won't fall.

I am Titanium.

I looked at Eddie. Say something, please? Was I _that_ bad? No one made a sound. The room was silent. I could swear that I heard a paperclip drop. A few more seconds had gone by before the room was full of loud claps and screams.

"Again! Again!" I heard someone say. Was I really that good? Eddie. What did he think? He hasn't made a sound. I could take that as a good sign, but I could also take it as a bad.

I stepped down from the stage, making my way toward our isolated area in the back. It really was isolated. There weren't any other tables near ours, strange maybe? He's staring at me. His eyes are practically glued. Before I could pull the chair out to sit, he'd already done it for me. Such a gentleman.

"So…" I trailed off, trying to break the ice. Nope, that didn't work.

"Oh! You've ordered for me. How nice?" Come on Eddie, say something. Give me your opinion, or don't? I don't know, do something else instead of looking at me like I have three heads right now? Please?

"Loren…" It was a whisper, so I barely caught what he had said.

"That was amazing…that was definitely "rock star" quality, as you call it." I shrugged it off. I'm not _that _good, and I'm not trying to be modest. I'm no Adele, I can admit that.

The rest of dinner Eddie looked at me differently. Not in a bad way of course, but just differently. I couldn't quite pin point what it was, but I could just tell.

The foosball court was only next door, so we walked there. This place must be newly built, because after all these years, never have I ever seen a Foosball court next to this restaurant. This is great. This is perfect.

"So, Loren Ta_t_e…You ready to see how a game of foosball is _really_ supposed to be played?"

"Oh don't worry, I know. I guess it's just time that I show you."

"Oh it's on!" We both screamed in unison. I rushed to the left ride, and he rushed to the right. I'm definitely going to win this thing.

We were going back and forth. The scores were both tied at 9, so whoever made the next shot was the winner. I had an advantage on him though, you know? I'm not left handed, and he clearly doesn't know that.

"I admit, you're pretty good." I confessed. This is what I do. I make them think that I'm giving in, but I'm not. I will _never_ give in. I'm Loren Tate, that's just something I will not allow.

"Yeah, I know."

"A little modest one aren't you?"

He replied in a shrug.

"But, there's something you probably should know about me."

"Oh Yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm not left handed!" I quickly shot the ball in the hole. Oh yeah, I won this thing. He is defeated, this is my victory. I don't want to seem so boastful, but as of right now that is exactly what I am. This entire date he has been talking about how badly I'm going to lose, now it is my time to brag. I showed him how a pro plays foosball, something that he could never teach me.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"No need to be a sore loser Duran, there's always next time… but I'm pretty sure I'm going to win that one too." I'm really rubbing this in his face right now.

Tonight. Tonight was magical. Cheesy, I know, but it was. I don't want it to end, but the time thinks otherwise. He opened the door for me, this guy is really something. Such a sweetheart, though. If it weren't for him, I would still have the same image for all the rock stars out. But no, he's different than any other. He is normal, and that's what makes him different. His eyes. Those eyes are like illusions, easy to get lost in.

"So…Loren, when are you going to let me hear you sing again?"

"Well, it's not often that a rock star wants to hear me sing so…" We both laughed. Yeah, like I said before, he's not your typical rock star.

"Loren…I'm serious, though. I didn't know you could sing like that. I admit, I thought you were going to break at the high notes ,but you proved me wrong. You could go places with your singing Loren." He is serious right now. He seriously is encouraging me to sing? This is what I like about him, though. His persistence is contagious. At this point I'm encouraging my _own_ self to sing more.

"Soon, Eddie."

The rest of the ride was silent. The only noise in the car was Eddie's hands gripping the steering wheel to turn into my drive way.

"So…I had fun tonight, Eddie." I turned to him as I made my way to the door step.

"Me too. We should do this more." Yeah, we should. Tonight was fun. It took my mind off things.

"We should…" His eyes met mine. No movement. Just us staring deeply into each other's eyes. He's leaning down. Am I ready for this? I'm getting ahead of myself. He isn't going to kiss me. He didn't. It was a kiss on the cheek, to my disappointment. I wanted him to kiss me, but at the same time I didn't.

"Goodnight Loren."

"Goodnight Eddie." I shut the door quietly behind me. My back was leaned against the wall. What a night…What a night.

_**WooHoo! Finally posted a chapter! Sorry for the long wait, it's just that things got kind of complicated, so yeah. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm also going to re-write some of the previous chapters just because I'm just not happy with them. Going to also write the rest of the story in Point of View's. It's going to be switching between Eddie and Loren's POV. **_


End file.
